


chapter 1- an unlikely encounter

by alexvauseislife



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexvauseislife/pseuds/alexvauseislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my first work of fan fiction ever...it will start from the first time they meet. this is the first chapter, please leave a comment if you want me to continue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**An unlikely encounter**

it was the first day back after summer, and Alex Vause would rather be anywhere than Litchfield high school...it was practically a prison. She was the new kid, but she was used to that. Alex's mum had always worked 3 jobs but they moved around a lot. It didn't really bother Alex, it wasn't like she was attached to anyone back in her old school; and she inevitably stuck out like a sore thumb even when she wasn't the newbie. The 16 year old walked down the foreign looking halls searching for her registration class. Litchfield wasn't huge but it felt like it was to Alex who had no idea where room B11 was. She wore black vans with black jeans, and a dark maroon jumper with a grey hoodie. Nothing about the way she looked seemed put together or perfect, except her eyeliner. Her eyeliner was on point. 

with a sigh she took out one earphone, leaving "smells like teen spirit" still playing in her left ear and opened the door to B11. She took a while to find her room so by the time she walked in nearly everyone was sat down near their friends talking animatedly about their summer and who slept with who. There was one desk at the back, next to a blonde girl who was laughing with her friends sat in front of her. Alex felt the room quieten down as eyes began to settle on the new girl. 

"hey babe whats going on" she heard a sleazy voice say. 

"gross" alex muttered, not even turning around to see who was talking. 

"oh i see, playing ice queen ey?", this time Alex did turn around, only to greet the greasy haired kid with a middle finger. 

"Ooooooooh" she heard the class chorus, some of them sniggering. 

The teacher walked in then, "Alright class settle down, take your seat Jacob quickly before i have a reason to keep you behind" 

He didn't even notice Alex, who by now was slouched in her seat, bag on table and music still playing.

it seemed like the blonde haired girl next to her had only just noticed that someone had sat next to her because she looked a little confused, 

"you must be new here right?" she asked, not unkindly. 

Alex wasn't used to being spoken to by other kids in her class so it took her a second to answer. 

"uh, yeah" 

"cool, i'm Piper, this is Polly", she nudged the mousy brown haired girl next to her but she didn't turn around.

piper continued, "what's your name" 

"alex" she replied nonchalantly, putting in her other earphone. 

 

Her first class was Religious Studies, which wasn't too bad because Alex wasn't in the mood to use her brain a lot, it was too early, and after 2 months of not waking up before 11am, having to be in class at 8am was as close to torture as it got. She managed to get there the same time as everyone else, so she got to choose her seat. She chose the one near the window in the back left corner of the room. There wasn't much of a view but she'd rather look at the courtyard than the balding man at the front. She was tapping her foot along to her music when she noticed the blonde girl from registration walk in, Piper. Alex couldn't help but let her eyes linger a second, she moved her glasses on to her head. Piper wore smart blue jeans, and a plaid white jumper with some tanned Timberlands on her feet. she was talking to Polly and some other girl as she walked in, but felt someone's eyes on her. she looked up and met alex's eyes. Alex took in the brightness of this girls eyes and how they had a little glimmer in them. The girl was polar opposite to Alex, who had piercing green eyes and ray ban style glasses. Alex wasn't usually into girls like Piper, but she had a look to her, something that made Alex curious. That didn't happen often. Piper and Polly took the desk in front of alex just as the teacher spoke. 

"my name," he said as he scribbled it on the blackboard, "is mr Russo, and i will be taking you for the rest of the year, so don't make it into my bad books".


	2. the r.s lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't know really, should get interesting

**Chapter 2- The RS lesson**

"our first lesson is on religious views towards same sex marriage" continued mr Russo. Alex's ears pricked up. This should be interesting, she thought. Polly was not-so-discreetly texting under the table but mr Russo either didn't notice or wasn't bothered. Piper on the other hand had her exercise book open and began writing notes, alex didn't even have a book. Or a pen. But what she did have was pride in being a lesbian. Nobody would ever change her opinions on same sex marriage. Love is love right? just as she was thinking this mr Russo adressed the class, "so does anyone have any views on the topic they'd like to share?". The greasy haired kid called Jacob raised his hand, mr Russo nodded to him. 

"i think it shouldn't be allowed, i mean, it's unnatural, and the bible says its wrong, what can be good about it", Alex scoffed at the comment, she didn't intend for it to be as loud as it was. mr Russo turned to look at her, "you must be miss Vause" he said, "do you have anything to add to Jacob's comment?" 

Alex was already pissed off that she had to be in school so early,so nothing stopped her from saying what came next. 

"yeah actually", Piper and the rest of the class turned to look at Alex as she spoke, she looked at piper for a second, then continued,

"the sex is way better". And with that Alex grabbed her backpack and walked out the class with a smirk on her face. 

She didn't know her way around the school that well seeing as it was her fist day, but from her seat in RS she could see a big tree in the courtyard, and so that's where she headed. it wasn't cold out, so Alex sat under the tree and got out her copy of "Catcher in The Rye" and began to read.

She must have been there reading for a while because the bell rang for break and kids started flooding out of the school building. The rest of the school day passed without much happening, a few of the people who were in her RS class gave her funny looks, but that didn't bother Alex, she found it quite funny. At the end of the day she had to get the bus home and walk down her road. When she got to the bus stop it was empty, that was until Piper came. Alex had her earphones in so she didn't notice Piper until she was right in front of her. By the look on her face she had just said something and was expecting an answer. Alex removed her earphones, 

"sorry what?" 

"i said, i'm normally the only one who gets the bus this way, do live on chester square too?" piper asked 

"oh, right, no i live near it though" 

"cool" piper nodded "so RS was interesting" Piper said playing with the sleeve of her jumper

"was it?" alex said, raising an eyebrow 

"uh, yeah, i guess, Jacob's an ass by the way...so i guess you're a..lesbian?" it's not that piper was uncomfortable or awkward, there was just something about the way she spoke that made it clear that she didn't want her words to come out wrong. it was almost cute. 

"yep" replied alex bluntly, "why, you into me already?" for a second Piper wasn't sure if Alex was being serious or joking, but when a smile began to play on Alex's lips she guessed it was the latter. 

"i hate to break it to you but i bat for the other team" Piper teased, and broke into a grin herself. 

The bus came into sight and the both got on, Alex found a seat at the back of the bus, again near a window. Piper stayed standing nearer the front, it wasn't a long ride and even though Alex seemed nice enough, she wasn't sure if they were on friendly enough terms to sit next to her on the bus. Alex interested Piper, she was different and intriuging, and even though Piper was pretty sure she was straight, she couldn't help but note that Alex was hot in that brooding "i don't give a shit" way. During the ride Alex felt herself stealing glances at Piper when she was sure she wasn't looking. Little did she know Piper was doing the same. 

They both got off at the same stop, Piper first, followed by alex. 

"you walking this way?" piper turned and asked

"um no i think i have to turn right down here" alex pointed to a road of considerably smaller houses than where piper was headed. 

"oh ok, well i guess i'll see you tomorrow then" 

"yeah" 

and with that they both walked their different ways. Alec couldn't help herself smiling on the short walk home. 

 


End file.
